geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Cousin Mel
Cousin Mel Spankenheimer is the main antagonist of the crappy Christmas special "Grandma Got Ran Over By A Reindeer" where she tries to get Santa Claus convicted of "sled"hicular homicide... or some shit like that. Anyway, this bitch is the main antagonist of Zelda's scenario. Physical Appearance Cousin Mel's most distinguishing feature is her long, curly, orange-red hair, green eyes surrounded by blue eye shadow, and harlot red lipstick on her lips. She wears a lime green tanktop, long red skirt with gold accents, and a white sash around her waist. She dons gold loop bracelets on her wrists and black slippers/high heels. She wears a white choker around her neck and gold earrings. Personality Mel is a greedy, spoiled, conniving, cruel, and possibly lustful woman. The fact she sabotaged her grandmother's fruitcake with... "reindeer nip" to get her hit by a reindeer is an example of her evil, as well as blaming holiday icon Santa Claus for the "attack." All this to get her family's company and sell it to the highest bidder. She's not afraid to flirt with anyone with money, trying so hard to become rich. Even when her grandmother is found alive with amnesia, she keeps her locked in a cabin to secure her potential lawsuit victory over Santa. She shows a sign of impatience when her cousin manages to uncover her heinous plot to everyone in court, revealing to God and everyone she was responsible. Dumb bitch. Abilities Mel's only abilities consist of her flirting originally. After making contact with Purin she's given the power to summon monsters from the World of Ruin as well as create an attack with I.M. Slime. Biography The Quest for YouTube Before the events of the game, Mel and Slime managed to escape from their jail sentence to Gamelon. Once there, they meet up with Purin who gives them the power to summon demons. Mel uses this to create chaos on the island to rile up the people with power and money. She saw her options were limited and chose to stick with Duke Onkled. Within time, she managed to seduce him into giving her power over Gamelon. She begins to abuse this new power to increase everyone's taxes and foreclosing on them without hesitation. Mel suspected her reign was going to end when Zelda, Impa, and Ami arrived. She tried to scare them away with monsters, but they were easily defeated. She feigns ignorance of such creatures being around. Mel becomes a constant thorn in Zelda's side every time she tries to advance anywhere. Every time one of the Four Fiends fall in combat she's always there afterward to yell at the princess to stay off her "property." After the fall of Captain Stalfos, Ami finally confronts Mel and accuses her of summoning the monsters, which she continues to feign innocence. Her plot is finally uncovered once Zelda reaches Dodomai Palace with Dr. Brushwell in tow. They present photographic evidence to Onkled, revealing Mel's treachery. She confesses to her crime, as well as revealing she's pregnant with Slime's child. After this disgusting revelation, Mel and Slime attack Zelda's party, but their powers aren't as strong as they thought. With her defeated, Purin teleports them to Reesong Palace to begin his soul transfer ritual. In Reesong Palace, Zelda and co. are in time to witness Purin transfer his evil soul into the unborn child of Mel and Slime. With the demon inside her, she goes into labor early and gives birth to a hideous, mutated fetus beast. After Purin is defeated, his soul manages to transfer into Mel herself. For the reminder of the journey, Mel is controlled by Purin, unknowing what he has her do. After the demon is finally killed, she is arrested and thrown into Hyrule Castle dungeon with Slime. Special Attacks Antipode: A combination attack between Mel and Slime. Mel uses her dark magic to imprison her opponents in a giant ring of ice while Slime launches flames within it. As cool as the attack looks, its quite weak when they do it. Trivia *Cousin Mel wasn't going to be in the game, but then the Creator got bored and wanted a new villain to mess around with. *The confession rant was going to be simliar to the one she had in "Grandma Got Ran Over By A Reindeer," until the Creator remembered when him and his brothers "dubbed" over it with a weird one. This was put into the game as a joke and her "pregnancy" was not to be revelant to the plot. *Mel stayed longer in the game since her sprite was custom made and would've been a waste to have her be defeated for good at the end of Zelda's scenario. *Mel can be found in the dungeon of Hyrule Castle after clearing 4Chan City the last time. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:NPC Category:Villains Category:Cross-Over